


Лодка

by aroes13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroes13/pseuds/aroes13
Summary: А ты веришь в чудо?





	Лодка

Наша жизнь начинается с эпохи безграничного энтузиазма, который, под влиянием тех или иных социальных процессов, постепенно сходит на нет. И вот, спустя годы, маленький ребёнок, желающий исследовать всё и вся любыми доступными способами, становится погрязнувшим с головой в рутине взрослым.

Жизнь в ожидании пятницы с мыслями о суициде и (или) отпуске — примерно с девяти утра и часов до пяти-шести вечера. Потом нужно просто доползти до дома. Возможно, там никого нет. И тогда здравствуй, телевизор или что-то в этом роде; здравствуй, бутерброд с чаем; здравствуй, подушка. Если тебе в годы бурной (или не очень) молодости довелось вступить в брак, покой после работы может только сниться. Рабочая рутина плавно перетекает в бытовую, с недовольным и уставшим (как и ты) от жизни мужем или женой, орущими детьми, которых ты, вроде, любишь, а вроде — искренне ненавидишь. Выходные уходят на дела по дому и попытку восстановиться. И каждый день — это День сурка. Социальное колесо Сансары, выйти из которого поможет лишь смерть. И временами тебя посещают мысли из серии «Может, бросить всё и сбежать куда-нибудь в Мексику?» или «Может, пойти купить ружьё и начать стрелять в толпу?»

И что со всем этим делать?..

Как остановить этот депрессивный беспредел?

Я, Андреас Лиллегравен, начал задумываться над этими вопросами с девятнадцати лет. С тех самых пор, как поступил на свою самую первую работу. Уволиться оттуда я желал с момента, когда пришёл на собеседование... И первой идей по избавлению от этой каторги был внезапный побег куда угодно. В частности, мне для этого нужны были деньги, и временами я пытался играть на бирже, потому что мне обещали быстрый и лёгкий заработок. Пробовал всякие бинарные опционы... Но в какой-то момент осознал, что спустил несколько тысяч на максимально бесполезную хрень. И тогда на время смирился и решил плыть по течению, потому что в одной статье по психологии на LiveJournal я вычитал, что если ты доверишься судьбе, она обязательно высадит тебя на нужном берегу. Так я и приплыл в общественную работу, которая открыла во мне новые грани. Правда, спустя пару лет я понял, что у меня уже нет хоть и ненавистной, но всё же стабильной работы и стабильного заработка, все свои деньги я трачу на помощь бездомным животным и ещё кому-то, а ещё я в принципе не понимаю, чего хочу от жизни и кто я, по сути, в ней.

Именно в этот момент я дошёл до идеи о совершении массовых убийств, терактов... Заинтересовался деятельностью Андреаса Брейвика и Исламского государства. Правда, до решительных действий это так и не дошло, но зато я был полон энтузиазма. Прям как в пять лет. Славные были деньки...

И вот, в двадцать восемь лет, я сидел на шее у родителей, которые очень решительно и постепенно выкидывали мои вещи из дома, намекая, что пора жить как все нормальные люди — с а м о с т о я т е л ь н о. Мол, пора найти работу, остепениться, взять ипотеку... Но была одна небольшая проблема, которая заключалась в том, что я всё ещё не знал, кем хочу стать, когда вырасту. И учитывая тот нюанс, что по факту я давно вырос... Размер проблемы небольшим назвать нельзя было никак.

Я начал пытаться найти себя и свой путь. Онлайн-тесты не очень способствовали этому, но помогали скрасить время ожидания чуда и выяснить, к какому виду капусты я относился бы, родись я ей. Иногда я пытался в йогу, но ни сами практики, ни философия указанной деятельности не вывели меня на путь истинный. Религия тоже пошла лесом.

Так прошло ещё некоторое время. Я приближался к точке невозврата, после которой все начинают неумолимо стареть и значение имеет лишь то, чего ты достиг к тому моменту. Я не достиг ничего.

В голове моей поселилась паника. Маленький Я бегал в внутри меня и вопил. Большой Я словно бы пытался не слышать и продолжал смиренно ждать чуда.

Оно не произошло.

Случилось другое: в своих размышлениях я достиг просветления в вопросе того, кем являюсь на самом деле. _Биомусор_. Стало быть, неважно насколько ты одарён интеллектуально, какой у тебя потенциал... Ты имеешь значение лишь в том случае, если реализуешь свои возможности. Даже если они совсем никчёмные. И исключительно в этом случае можешь надеяться на чудеса от судьбы.

И возникает новый вопрос: что делать мне с этой информацией? Как я должен поступить?

Да, я полностью признаю свой статус.

Но что дальше? От меня нет толку, согласен. Пытаться это менять или оставить как есть и попытаться сделать то единственное полезное для мира, на что я гожусь?..

 

... Мир с высоты птичьего полёта невероятно притягателен. Возможно, это как-то связано с законом всемирного тяготения, но я не уверен. С физикой я сталкивался последний раз в школе. А она уже давно позади. Впрочем, как и сотни тысяч ступенек, которые мне пришлось пройти на своих двоих, поскольку лифт решил объявить мне бойкот. Или не только мне. Но в любом случае — я не смог им воспользоваться. И сейчас, сидя на диванчике на последнем этаже очень высокого офис-пространства, я смотрел в окно и видел окружающий меня мир, который, казалось, был весь как на ладони.

В руке я сжимал дорогую перьевую ручку. И мне при этом всегда было интересно, зачем так тратиться на какие-то пишущие принадлежности? В целом, сейчас этот вопрос был не в приоритете, ибо я совершил нечто непоправимое.

Незадолго до пока ещё вам неизвестных событий, я принял решение о том, что не хочу быть биомусором. И, собрав всю гордость в кулак, а затем засунув её максимально далеко в себя, отправился на своё первое место работы в надежде, что меня вновь возьмут туда по старой памяти и дадут возможность для нового старта. Ослеплённый открывавшимися в случае успеха задуманной кампании перспективами, я совершенно забыл о перечне причин, почему я люто ненавидел свою первую работу. На первом месте было руководство.

Обстоятельства сложились так, что за годы моего отсутствия оно не поменялось.

Встретили меня широкой улыбкой. Хотя стоило бы назвать это чем-то вроде оскала, злорадной усмешки... Вероятно, с позиции бывшего начальника, моё появление в той или иной степени вторило полотну Рембрандта «Возвращение блудного сына». В главной роли — я. В роли отца — компания в лице генерального директора Магнуса Весселя. Ну с учётом небольших изменений в плане настроения отца: он не смиренно принимал меня, а мысленно наслаждался моим унизительным положением.

В процессе беседы я начал, что называется, закипать — хладнокровие никогда не было моей характерной чертой. Все эти попытки подколоть меня, унизить и иже с ними... В один момент, эмоции взяли верх надо мной. Я не желал терпеть это всё. Схватив ручку со стола Магнуса, я воткнул её ему в глаз. Произошло сие довольно быстро. Хотя я успел заметить выражение недоумения на его лице, мелькнувшее в интервале между моим захватом ручки и её транспортировкой к нему в глазное яблоко.

Я обошёл стол, пока Магнус, согнувшись, неистово вопил от боли, и вытащил ручку из глаза. Магнус попытался сделать какие-то телодвижения, вероятно в поисках кнопки для вызова охраны. Но до этого не дошло, поскольку на поводу эмоций, я начал наносить ему удары ручкой куда придётся. Кажется, это состояние называют аффектом. Благодаря ему, ваши физические способности просто колоссальны. Например, вы настолько сильны, что простую ручку можете использовать вместо пики, ножа...

В конце концов, от моих действий, Магнус покинул наш мир. Мои эмоции стали сходить на нет. Осознав содеянное, я не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто сесть на диван и смотреть то на ужасный труп, то в окно.

В закатном огне обстановка выглядела как кадр из артхаусного кино. Но менее ужасной не становилась. Я понимал, что рано или поздно, это всё обнаружится, и я никуда не сбегу от правосудия.

Время шло. Наконец, мой разум заставил меня сделать то единственное хорошее, что я мог в данной ситуации.

Я встал с дивана, подошёл к столу Магнуса. С рабочего номера вызвал полицию, сознавшись в содеянном, а затем снова вернулся на диван и стал ждать свою очередную судьбоносную лодку, которая в конце концов причалит к нужному мне берегу.


End file.
